Trays for supporting food during a meal are commonly used in various environments such as cafeterias and fast food service restaurants. A typical food tray includes a plurality of recessed compartments, each adapted for holding an individual food portion in a confined manner. Food trays vary in usage from the reusable type comprised of a sturdy, high strength plastic or even metal to the throw-away type which may be comprised of an inexpensive material such as styrofoam. While preferably lightweight, the disposable tray must also be of sufficient strength to withstand the forces encountered during use. In addition, the disposable tray should be of low cost and nestable with other similar trays to facilitate shipping, storing and handling of the trays. Finally, while the food tray serves a utilitarian function, it should also include a consumer-oriented feature such as a stylized, attractive shape and configuration and should be capable of accommodating a commercial message such as an advertisement.
The present invention provides the aforementioned desirable features in a dual compartment food tray comprised of a thin, lightweight plastic having a relatively high strength construction and an athletic field structure adapted for supporting and holding a portion of food.